1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate effect systems that produce a delay in an audio signal.
2. Related Technology
A delay is a type of audio effect. In the typical delay system, an input signal is written to memory, and then after a time delay is read out and output. This produces a delay effect in which the input signal is delayed for a defined period of time and then output.
The type of delay used in real-time performance typically includes a feedback means that feeds the output signal back to the input, and an addition means that adds the fed-back signal to the input signal. This cycle of input, delay, output and feed back produces a repeating or looping effect. An example of such a system is provided in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication (Kokai) Number Hei 6-149278.
Because this system produces the repeating effect through the combination of a delay and a feedback loop, it is not possible to simply repeat a segment of the input signal without cumulative addition of subsequent signal.
Consequently, if the performer wishes to repeat a passage during a real-time performance, it is necessary to sample that passage prior to the performance and set it up for output by some other type of device. Thus the performer cannot use such a repeating effect for a passage that is produced in real time.